


Higher

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Masks, Sub Jesse, dick-stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: There wasn’t enough air, and Gabriel was close.  The urge to go down on his knees was overwhelming.  They wobbled, and threatened to give, and Jesse locked them to stay upright but couldn’t stop the noise he made; something low in the back of his throat.  Gabriel furrowed his brows, more wry than anything else, and reached out to touch the strap on Jesse’s mask.  To test it, maybe, or check the settings on the ventilation unit.Jesse leaned into the contact, forcing Gabriel to cup his cheek, eyelids fluttering shut.  He lifted his hand and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, holding his palm in place, chest heaving.  Jesse whined again, hard in his fatigues, unable to help himself.  It wasn’t his fault.Gabriel had made him this way, shaped him into this; all of him responding to the barest of touch, body alight.  Eager to please, always.





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-Legacy, several months after ['Avid'.]()

When Jesse first joined Gabriel’s unit he was barely seventeen, underfed with a mean streak and a constant, vigilant suspicion of everyone around him. Deadlock had made him wary, and the military wasn’t as different as they’d like to think— a bunch of short tempered assholes with something to prove, all of them armed and dangerous. 

There was still a hierarchy, only Jesse was at the bottom again, working his way up from nothing. None of them took too kindly to a bitter, unwashed gangbanger tossed into their midst out of nowhere when they all had to fight tooth and nail for Gabriel to even consider them for his team. It was tense at first, and Jesse kept his head down, and his fists clenched. 

Those last few months before he turned eighteen saw him squirreled away in a classroom, force-feeding him the three years of high school he’d seen fit to ditch. He’d gotten his GED faster than he expected, along with licenses to drive almost anything with wheels and language certifications for English and Spanish. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t hard, either.

Then his eighteenth birthday hit, and they proceeded to put him through hell.

Between four hours of PT a day, three hours of classroom time learning shit he’d never even  _ dreamed  _ of needing to know, two hours of hand to hand and another two of weapons training, Jesse didn’t have the energy for much more than existing. He woke up before sunrise to shovel food in his face, and then Gabriel Reyes ran him straight into the ground. Again, and again, and again. Workouts that had him on his knees retching by the end. Sparring session that left him bleeding; jiu jitsu and judo and Krav Maga. Resistance to interrogation, survival training. Everything hurt, and he was always exhausted. 

Jesse fell asleep in the mess hall with his head on the table, on benches in the locker room, standing up in the biotic showers. The bruises and cuts washed away easily enough, but they didn’t do anything for the soreness that had taken up residence in his bones.

Months passed, and Jesse could break down, clean, and reassemble any weapon in the armory with his eyes closed. Could navigate his way out of whatever wilderness they dropped him in, or build an explosive device out a pile of scrap. Could hold his own against anyone in their unit.

Or, almost anyone.

Nobody could hold their own against Reyes.

The last thing on his active duty prerequisites had been elevation training. Jesse didn’t know what that entailed, but Gabriel rubber stamped his authorizations before he had a chance to find out— ‘pass’ in blocky red letters in his personnel file when Jesse hadn’t done a damn thing. Apparently it meant strapping him in a mask to simulate an oxygen poor environment, then putting him through PT until he could operate without blacking out. High intensity, but short in duration; Gabriel hadn’t seemed worried about it.

_ I’ve put too many hours into you to fuck them all off now, I know how you get when you can’t breathe. I won’t slot you for any missions to Nepal, and you’ll keep your mouth shut, and everything will be just fine. _

Jesse had wanted to argue— he could handle being breathless, so long as no one was choking him. No hands around his throat, no weight pressing down on him. He’d done their aquatic training and Reyes hadn’t had a problem almost drowning him a few dozen times, but Jesse bit his tongue.

Diving to pull a three hundred pound dummy out of a pool or getting out of his gear underwater in thirty seconds or less was different than being above ground and suffocating. Different than something sealed over his nose and mouth, slowly draining his energy, until the world went dark.

Jesse bit his tongue, and Reyes signed his forms, and everything was fine.

-

Four years later and Gabriel was running logistics for a mission to La Paz. Jesse laid curled up in bed next to him, Gabriel’s fingers sifting through his hair, and listened to him run down the basics. A minimum of two weeks of reconnaissance at over eleven thousand feet above sea level with a possible resurgence of omnic activity. Mercenary involvement with local criminal influences, some potentially volatile areas. It needed a delicate hand, someone Gabriel could trust to do the job without blowing up the place.

Somewhere along the line, Jesse had become a delicate hand. Someone Gabriel could trust.

Gabriel’s _ best. _

_ Gotta get you through the training for real this time, baby,  _ he insisted, mouthing his way down Jesse’s throat and slipping a hand between his thighs. Jesse had just nodded and let Gabriel have his way,  _ mmhmm, yessir. _

_ Whatever you say. _

Which was how Jesse ended up tossed in with a batch of new recruits, an altitude mask strapped on his face, running through a series of training regimens he could do in his sleep.

Or he  _ could,  _ when he could breathe.

The mask Jesse wore was solid black, covering the bottom half of his face, sealed snugly around his mouth and nose. A strap wrapped around the back of his head, pulled tight with no give whatsoever. 

There were a pair of openings on the front, the ventilation stuffed with some kind of tech— Jesse wasn’t positive how it worked. One of the trainers had gone on about hypoxia and red blood cells and barometric pressure. Just breathing less air wasn’t enough to test how they’d deal with acclimation to high altitudes, apparently; Jesse checked out about halfway through. He’d learned enough of that bullshit in his tactics and strategies classes. Biological agents and chemical warfare and psychotropics. Munitions and ordnance and explosives.

Jesse was done with science class, period, so he zoned out while the overseeing agent explained it all, and when the time came he strapped on his mask. Pressed the button to engage the ventilation unit, listened to it whir as it came online.

The difference was instantaneous. It was like pulling air through layers upon layers of fabric. Like hiding under the blankets too long as a child, everything stifling and hot and uncomfortable. Jesse lifted his hand immediately, fingers seeking the edges of the mask. There was a flare of panic in his chest, heart beating stuttering and eyes wide. Jesse wasn’t sure if it was the animal part of his brain in survival mode, or the tangle of all his worst memories rearing up to make themselves known.

Jesse clenched his fists at his sides and steadied himself. He was on base, a thousand miles away from the desert, a whole different person than he’d been back then. Strong, and skilled, and capable. There was also Gabriel.

He was somewhere close. In the hallways, in his office, in their quarters. Jesse closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

He pushed past the instinct to tear the mask off his face and relaxed into it as best he could. Deep breaths weren’t exactly an option, but he tried anyway. Most of the other trainees had already climbed on the treadmills when he opened his eyes again. The instructing officer was watching him expectantly— Jesse wondered if Gabriel had briefed him on anything, had warned him that Jesse might spook. 

It rankled a little. Gabriel worrying about him was one thing, but this was a stranger, and one he outranked at that. He shook his head, made a dismissive gesture, and climbed onto one of the empty machines. The treadmill hummed to life under his feet, and Jesse breathed through the sting in his lungs and started running.

Some of the recruits were struggling after a few minutes, but Jesse had stamina, at least.

Then they started in on their cardio routine, and  _ everyone  _ was struggling. A few of them tapped out early, jerking the masks off their faces and leaning over with their hands on their knees to catch their breath. Jesse soldiered on through the tightness, eager to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

Even breathless and dizzy as he went through the motions of their second set of reps, it was impossible to miss Gabriel when he came into the room. Jesse caught the motion out of the corner of his eye— Gabriel in his hoodie and leg armor, surveying the recruits. He was saying something to the trainer across the gym but he wasn’t looking at him. 

His eyes had caught on Jesse. Stayed on Jesse.

Watching Jesse watch him, and Jesse blinked slow, and felt everything go hazy. His muscles went loose, and he turned towards Gabriel without meaning to, fighting the impulse to move closer. Every inhale was an effort. His lungs burned hot.

Gabriel crossed the room without sparing anyone else a glance. It wasn’t a surprise; Gabriel had told Jesse he’d be there to observe. On paper his elevation training was already complete, so Gabriel would sit in until he was satisfied Jesse was ready, and then pull him from the course. No point in wasting any more time on it than necessary.

Jesse had better things to do. Gabriel stopped in front of him, arms crossed as he looked Jesse up and down.

“How’s it going, agent? You good?”

Jesse knew what he meant— how was training going, was he alright, was it too much. But Jesse couldn’t breathe, and Gabriel’s eyes were on him, and all Jesse could think about was Gabriel’s hands wrapped around his throat. From above him, pushing down, fucking into Jesse with vicious abandon. From behind, pulling him into an arch, knees forcing his thighs wide. From below, fingers ringing his neck like a collar, holding him in place as he took him apart. 

There wasn’t enough air, and Gabriel was close. The urge to go down on his knees was overwhelming. They wobbled, and threatened to give, and Jesse locked them to stay upright but couldn’t stop the noise he made; something low in the back of his throat. Gabriel furrowed his brows, more wry than anything else, and reached out to touch the strap on Jesse’s mask. To test it, maybe, or check the settings on the ventilation unit. 

Jesse leaned into the contact, forcing Gabriel to cup his cheek, eyelids fluttering shut. He lifted his hand and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, holding his palm in place, chest heaving. Jesse whined again, hard in his fatigues, unable to help himself. It wasn’t his fault.

Gabriel had made him this way, shaped him into this; all of him responding to the barest of touch, body alight. Eager to please, always.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, something devious sweeping across his face as he looked Jesse up and down again.

“Oh, alright. I see. Having some issues, agent McCree?” Gabriel asked, and Jesse nodded. A few of the other recruits were giving them sidelong glances, but neither one of them paid any attention. The things Gabriel and Jesse got up to with one another were well above their pay grade, and they knew it. Gabriel smiled, slow and predatory. “Think maybe we need to finish this after hours? Log some private session time?” Jesse nodded fast, hair falling into his eyes, and Gabriel huffed a laugh. “Alright, get the fuck out of here and hit the showers. I got shit to do, but report back at 2100 and we’ll see if we can get you squared away, yeah?”

Jesse nodded again and Gabriel grinned, giving his mask a rough slap and turning away. 

He exchanged a few words with the instructor again, both of them shooting Jesse a brief glance as they spoke quietly. 

Jesse unstrapped his mask and breathed in deep before heading to the locker room, excitement starting to pool in his stomach. 

After hours in the gym sounded promising, and Gabriel always was good at squaring him away.

-

Sweat had soaked into his clothes. Jesse’s head was spinning. Treadmill, high intensity interval training, elliptical, rest. Mask off, breathe for five, rinse, repeat.

He hadn’t expected to get off easy, but he hadn’t expected this, either. 

Gabriel sat on the bench that ran down one side of the gym, tablet in hand, tapping away at the screen as Jesse ran through the same workout he’d been in the middle of earlier in the day before had Gabriel sent him to the showers. He’d fastened Jesse’s mask on for him, running his fingers along the straps, laying his palm over the front of the mask and shaking it back and forth. It didn’t budge, the synthetic material snug against Jesse’s face. Gabriel had pulled Jesse’s hair down from the tie it was in, strands curling around his jaw, just long enough to be annoying. 

He’d tangled his fingers in it, and tugged, pressing Jesse against the wall and sliding a knee between his legs. Jesse ground his hips forward against Gabriel’s thigh, mercilessly hard— he hadn’t gotten himself off in the showers. Didn’t get himself off at all, anymore.

Not unless Gabriel gave him permission.

Not unless Gabriel was  _ watching. _

Jesse’s moan was audible even through the mask. Gabriel forced Jesse’s head to the side and mouthed at his throat, sucking at the curve of his shoulder to work up a bruise there. 

Then he stepped away so fast Jesse almost went to the ground in a heap and nodded towards the rest of the gym.

“Get to work agent.”

Gabriel sat down to work on his tablet and left Jesse there panting, knees weak and mouth open behind his mask. Jesse stood up straight, wobbling in place as he found his balance again, looking at Gabriel in disbelief. He was still hard in his sweats, skin wet from Gabriel’s mouth, palms damp and balls aching. After a few moments Gabriel looked up from his screen to see Jesse standing there glaring, and he smirked, and gestured at the row of treadmills.

“Well? The miles aren’t gonna run themselves.”

“Oh, you mother _ fucker,”  _ Jesse hissed, words muffled through the mask as he stomped over, but there was no point in delaying things. He climbed on, tapped at the controls, and started running.

Treadmill, HIIT, elliptical, rest. Mask off, breathe, rinse, repeat. Gabriel was never looking at him when he glanced up, and Jesse was beginning to think he’d only pulled him out of the training session earlier to keep him from embarrassing himself in front of the other recruits, rather than any kind of ulterior motive on Gabriel’s part. 

The repetition was wearing on him, body protesting the abuse in earnest, now. It was suffocating, and not just because of the lack of air; there was a coiling sort of desperation, building with every cycle. Even during his rest periods his lungs didn’t feel like they’d caught up, and Jesse was still panting every time he donned his mask again. Treadmill, HIIT, elliptical, rest. Mask off, breathe.

His shirt stuck to his body, sweat making it cling like a second skin. Jesse pulled it off over his head and tossed it into a corner, but the relief was short lived. He picked up his water and drank from it, thirst making him messy; it dripped down his chin, over his chest. Jesse wiped the stray drops away with the palm of his hand, setting the bottle down and looking at Gabriel.

He  _ was  _ watching, this time. Staring intently. 

Waiting.

Jesse strapped his mask on again just as something buzzed on Gabriel’s tablet; a message from someone important, the alert a familiar, high pitched trill. He tapped out a reply then stood up, leaving the tablet behind on the bench and crossing over to Jesse. 

The tension in Jesse ebbed away with every step Gabriel took towards him, until he was pliant and heavy lidded, muscles trembling with exertion. He’d been at it far longer than he’d expected, and just having Gabriel within arms reach was enough to make Jesse swallow down a whine. Jesse was light-headed, and gasping, and exhausted. He pulled useless little breaths into his lungs, and breathed them out like fire. 

Gabriel brushed the sweat-damp hair back from his forehead, traced the lines of the mask with his fingers.

“Kneel for me,” he said, matter of fact. An order like any other.

Jesse dropped like a stone.

“There you go. Been waiting to kneel for me, yeah?” 

Jesse hummed out an answer, a breathy  _ mmmhmm,  _ most of it lost in the mask. The impact hurt his knees, but the pain was far away. Something he’d deal with later when there was air to breathe, when Gabriel was curled up in bed behind him, both of them sleep-warm and sated. Right then there was only Gabriel’s palm on his cheek, the heel of his hand resting against the curve of the mask, fingertips in Jesse’s tangled hair. Jesse leaned into it, lids drooping, the haze that had been lingering all along the edges of his awareness rolling in thick now that Gabriel was looking at him, touching him, talking to him.

“You did so good, baby. Beat a unit endurance record a few minutes back like it was nothing. You could keep going for me, yeah? If I asked you to?” Jesse nodded, careful not to shake off Gabriel’s touch, his palm slipping against the damp skin of his wrist where his hands were clasped behind him. “You’d keep going as long as I wanted, wouldn’t you?” 

He nodded again, faster this time, because it was true. Jesse would keep pushing as long as Gabriel needed. Until his legs gave out underneath him and the whole world went black. 

Jesse would give Gabriel everything, until there was nothing left of him.

Gabriel smiled down at him, petting through Jesse’s hair with his free hand and humming low.

“Got a surprise for you,” he said, and then the door to the gym whirred open.

Jesse’s reaction time was sluggish— his brain was oxygen starved, all of him drifting and drowsy under Gabriel’s hands. He turned towards the door like he was moving underwater, some distant part of him wondering if he should stand up, put space between them, try to maintain some semblance of professionalism for whoever was stumbling across the two of them in such a private moment. Jesse blinked through some of the fog in his head, and realized there was no need to pretend.

Jack Morrison looked goddamn regal in his Strike Commander blues, sweeping into the room like he owned it. Long jacket and black gloves and the ridiculous armored boots he wore; Jesse swallowed the profanity that bubbled up on his tongue with a skill born of practice.

He’d been pretending not to stare at Jack and Gabriel for a long time. He was allowed, now, but the instinct was still there— don’t get caught watching, don’t show your hand.

There was even less air coming into his mask as Jack’s eyes fell on him, taking in Jesse on his knees in front of Gabriel.

“Gabriel,” Jack said when he reached the two of them, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Gabriel’s mouth. “Jesse,” he added, smiling at him, somewhere between fond and heated. 

He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the bottom of Jesse’s mask and lifted his chin, leaning down to kiss the ventilators right over his mouth. When he pulled back he was smirking, pleased with himself, and Jesse did swear, then. Jack in his uniform with a shit eating grin was a powerful thing. 

Jesse’s cock pulsed wet in his clothes.

“Heard you were being Gabriel’s good boy. Got here a little earlier than expected and wanted to come see. Hope that’s alright.”

Jack stood up again and Jesse nodded frantically. Kneeling with his lungs screaming for air, everything miles away, Jack and Gabriel standing above him, it was more than alright. They were both put together and pristine, Jack in his SC gear like he’d just left a meeting. Gabriel was in his casuals but no less tidy, no less commanding.

Jesse was shirtless and sweating and flushed all over, chest heaving, an unmistakable bulge between his thighs. Mussed hair and blown pupils and Jesse was floating.

Then Gabriel lifted his foot and laid the sole of his boot over Jesse’s cock, pressing down hard enough to make him hiss. Jesse grabbed at his calf instinctively; not to pull away, but to hold Gabriel’s leg in place, give him leverage to grind into it. Gabriel made a disapproving noise through his teeth.

“Hands behind your back, you know better.”

He did. 

Jesse whined but obeyed, moving both hands behind himself and clinging to his wrists with slick palms. He rocked his hips once, and Gabriel pressed down harder with his boot until he stilled. Waiting for Jesse to ask nicely, and Jesse huffed out a breath and tried again.

“Can I?” Jesse asked, mask making his words muted. “I been good, you said I been good. Please, sir.”

Gabriel reached down and pulled his mask off with two quick tugs, tossing it away to leave Jesse heaving for air. It was cool against his face, making him feel almost feverish.

“Didn’t quite catch that,” Gabriel said— lied— watching Jesse with half a smile. He just wanted to hear it again. 

Jesse was well beyond caring.

“Please, sir. I been good.” It was more breathless than usual, more desperate. “I ain’t-” Jesse started, and then stopped himself.  _ I ain’t come in days,  _ except Jack was there watching, and Jesse couldn’t say it out loud. Gabriel liked to make him wait sometimes, liked to make him do without until he was ready to go off at the smallest touch.

Now Jesse realized he’d been waiting for this; to reward him for finishing his training.

For Jack to show up and join them. Gabriel cocked his head to the side, considering, but then Jack laughed softly. 

“Give him what he wants. You said he broke the unit endurance record? Fuck’s sake, Gabriel.”

Jesse glanced between them, blatantly hopeful, and Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes.

“All right, all right,” he said, petting through Jesse’s hair, “you were very good for me. Take what you need, baby.” Jesse exhaled heavily, spine curving as he rocked his hips forward against Gabriel’s boots. He’d eased off on some of the pressure, and now the friction was perfect, rather than painful. Jesse reached for Gabriel’s calf without thinking, and Gabriel slapped his hand away. “No hands. Told you twice, now.”

The threat was implicit but not exactly effective. Even a punishment sounded good to him right then.

Jesse whined and laid his palms flat against the floor behind him, grinding into Gabriel’s boot with hurried little thrusts. He’d already been on edge for days, and now Gabriel was pressing down on him through his clothes, eyes locked on Jesse as he writhed under his feet. Jack bit his bottom lip, unabashed interest in his gaze, fatigues starting to tent. Getting off on watching Jesse, and it only made him more eager.

It had been months since he and Jack had first done a scene together, and they’d been closer ever since. Talking when Gabriel wasn’t there to answer Jack’s calls right away, interacting more. Jack watched them fuck through the screen of his tablet, sometimes, coming over his fingers as Gabriel railed Jesse into the mattress,  _ yeah, Gabriel, fuck. _

_ Let him feel you. _

Jesse had watched Jack and Gabriel together, too— just once, when Gabriel had to go with him to a meeting with high command. He’d put Jack on his hands and knees, shoved his face into the pillows, and fucked him brainless. Jack had met Jesse’s eyes through the screen, mouth open as he whined Gabriel’s name, and Jesse had fallen  _ apart. _

Now Jack was staring as Jesse rolled his hips under Gabriel’s boot, cock sticky and jerking against his briefs. Jack’s eyes were always vivid, distractingly blue, but with them pinning him in place it was impossible to look away. Watching Jack watch him, and Jesse moved his hips faster, palms slipping on the gym floor.

Then Gabriel fisted a hand in Jesse’s hair, and laid his other palm over his nose and mouth, thumb curved down across his chin. He pressed down _hard, _sealed it tight, until Jesse couldn’t get any air at all. He thrashed at first, trying to shake off Gabriel’s hand, instincts fighting to breathe. Gabriel followed his movements, refusing to give Jesse an inch, keeping his hands firmly in place. Fist in his hair, no air to breathe, nowhere to go. 

After a few seconds Jesse’s eyes went wide. His lashes fluttered, and drooped.

The fight went out of him all at once. He mewled into Gabriel’s fingers, thighs shaking as he twisted in place, dizziness threatening to overwhelm him. Everything dragged, the world slowing around him, spots swimming through his vision. The press of Gabriel’s weight on his cock. Jack’s eyes on him like a brand. The taste of Gabriel’s skin. Almost. Almost.

Jesse only needed a little bit more.

Just when Jesse felt himself starting to list to one side Gabriel let go of his face. He sucked in a few frenzied breaths, loud and raspy, blinking through the black in his vision. Jack’s bright eyes. Gabriel’s hungry stare— something predatory.

Something with teeth. Jesse picked up his rhythm again, a fresh burst of air in his lungs giving him the energy to grind even more urgently. Closer. Almost.

Gabriel closed his palm over Jesse’s face again, nose held shut and mouth sealed tight. Jesse whimpered, and shook, arms giving out behind him. He fell down onto his elbows, back arched as Gabriel leaned over him, boot just the right side of painful as he held onto Jesse’s hair with a merciless grip. Jesse mumbled into Gabriel’s fingers, his words incoherent but his meaning crystal clear.

_ Please, please, please, please. _

Gabriel made him work for it. Made him wait. Cut off his air, then let him breathe for the briefest of seconds before suffocating him again. Breathe, hips stuttering, chest rising and falling so fast it hurt. Choke, drooling against Gabriel’s palm, begging like animals do— in sounds, and shivers, and wide panicked eyes. Rinse, repeat. 

Almost. Closer.

Jesse came in his clothes with Gabriel’s hand over his face, jerking his climax out while the ground titled underneath him, Jack rubbing shamelessly at the bulge in his fatigues.

“There you go, good fucking boy,” and the pressure on his cock lifted. Jesse melted into the floor with Gabriel straddling his waist, petting through his hair. 

“Jesus  _ christ,”  _ Jack said, crouching down to cup Jesse’s cheek. “You alright, sweetheart?”

Jesse nodded, nuzzling into Jack’s hand with his eyes closed, already reaching to palm Jack’s cock through his pants. He was liquid, and warm, and euphoric. Gabriel was pleased with him, proud of him. Jack was touching his face. Calling him  _ sweetheart. _

Jesse was more than alright, but he’d be better on his knees with Jack in his mouth, Gabriel praising him softly. 

He’d been good. He deserved a reward.

Jack ended up on the bench with Jesse kneeling between his thighs, Gabriel sitting to Jesse’s right in a chair he’d pulled up, both of them with their fly’s pulled wide; legs apart, making room for Jesse to move. He swallowed Jack down with the kind of drowsy eagerness that Gabriel had ingrained in him, working him until he was swearing and pulling Jesse’s hair. Jack’s hips twitched and his knees closed around Jesse’s sides and and the muscles in his thighs started shaking.

Then he pulled off and swallowed Gabriel down instead, making soft little noises, easing him deep into his throat. Back and forth, bringing them to the edge then stopping. Jack, then Gabriel, then Jack again, Jesse’s face wet with drool, lips red and sore and stretched around them. Eventually Gabriel held his head in place with both hands and fucked his mouth, coming down his throat with a hiss. 

Jack took longer, was gentler. Pet Jesse’s hair and and told him how good he was and Jesse took everything he had and mouthed at his cock long after it had gone soft. Gabriel had to pry him off,  _ come on, baby, let’s get to bed. _

Jesse followed them down dim hallways, come drying against his skin and hair wild from their hands, a fresh bruise blooming on the side of his throat.

He’d follow them anywhere, but this was especially easy. They way they moved together was hypnotizing, even just strolling down the halls. Talking in low voices, Gabriel throwing Jesse glances over his shoulder,  _ keep up baby. _

_ Not done with you yet. _

They were ruining him for anybody else.

Jesse could feel it happening, could feel himself falling deeper— dangerously tangled up in them, like he’d choke if he tried to unravel himself. It didn’t matter.

There were worse things than being caught up in Gabriel and Jack. 

Jesse crawled into bed between them, and listened to them whisper until he fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
